battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Interstellar Space Republic/@comment-27797576-20150413162243
OOC: About time I made a captains log again. And a few different logs to shake up a few things. Captain's Log, ISR Republic's Sword, Fleet Admiral James Yosemite Hmm. It's been a long time since I've writen a log. Must've been too busy to bother. The ISR has been doing well under the President's control, but now he's up for relection. This new republic system better hold up with no major riots, or I may have to take things into my own hands. So far, I haven't discussed anything with the Sith or Crusaders for months(IRL). I've assumed they are doing their own thing. I'm hoping to discuss some trades with tech soon. We are going to need all the tech we can get trying to take the solar system. Our ship that was planned has been scrapped due to lack of engines, but we have other ships being designed currently to succed our current ships. The colonization has been going splendid. I do fear, though, that some will start questioning the military's motives, and the government's as well. The recent attempts at the Gale crater will start stirring unrest in the population at what we are trying to do. I just hope it's not anytime soon. I'm also starting to worry about what my son knows. I never told him about some of the things he knows. What group is he affilated with? Why does he want to attack when he knows he can't win? I don't know, but I'm going to make sure I get to the bottom of this. Captain's Log, ISR Republic's Sword, Fleet Admiral James Yosemite Officer's Log, Oberon, Unknown officer I've been assigned to watch over Yosemite's son's prison cell. Not much has happened at all. He doesn't seem to go anywhere, or want to do anything. He just stares into space like as if something will come to get him. There is this gleam in his eye's, as if he knows he's going to get out. Officer's Log, Oberon, Unknown officer Prisoner's Log, Oberon(Block Y, Sub Level 397, Prison Cell 134), James Yosemite Jr. It's been several months(IRL) since I've first been put in here. I've lost hope sometimes, looking out at the stars occasionally when I was allowed to. But I know someone is out there for me, need me, to complete a puzzle that will send the world crumbling. I know of them, and have consorted with them, but not since I was put in here. They are coming. I know it. The meals are decent, but that's what all ISR prisioners get, regardless of what they have done. I'm still pending release from the courts, but I know it's not coming. I know my father well, and he'll overide the courts anyway. But I know there is resistance in the armed forces to what the current leaders are doing, as well as the civilain population. He's going to have a tough time with it, because there is no stopping the resistance. It will only grow with time, and a group will snatch up the dissent and use it against him. Prisoner's Log, Oberon(Block Y, Sub Level 397, Prison Cell 134), James Yosemite Jr. Unknown Announcement, Unknown Location, Unknown Person Tonight, we will penetrate the fortress that is Oberon. Someone will be disginated to sneak down into the prision cells. We must not let James Yosemite Jr. to fall into enemy hands! We will arrange a deal with IRF to help us get Yosemite Jr. out at an undetermined date. We will need all the help we can get. I'm also going to announce we are a seperate faction to the ISR now. We will do it soon, after we take back Yosemite Jr. Unknown Announcement, Unknown Location, Unknown Person